


FBIS STORY

by Drapetomania, GameCake, icarusinflight, teenwolfmarathon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, FBI Agent Derek Hale, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Training, Vacation, on a mission, sterekiseternal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drapetomania/pseuds/Drapetomania, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameCake/pseuds/GameCake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenwolfmarathon/pseuds/teenwolfmarathon
Summary: The FBIS story is an interactive chaptered story, whereyou decidewhat happens next. The chapters are going to be short drabbles to ensure quick progression but still as fun and engaging as possible.The questions at the end of every chapter will prompt the kind of replies we need to carry on.**There are fingers on Derek’s shoulder as the bed dips and a second later Stiles is sliding up against him. He shakes him gently.“Der, wake uuuuup,” Stiles whines from right by his ear. “We’re going to miss our ride. Do you not want to go on vacation? Do you want me to leave you here and just go on my own? Because I can go on my own. Twice the space and the snacks, twice of everything for me. You know what, forget I said anything, okay? Go back to sleep and I’m just,“ Stiles starts moving, detaching himself from Derek again, about to stand up, “going to go-“Derek opens his eyes and grabs Stiles’ arm to pull him back down, wrapping his other arm around his waist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT TO CONTINUE THE STORY  
> FOR MORE INFO VISIT OUR BLOG [@sterekiseternal](http://www.sterekiseternal.tumblr.com).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WEEK 1 : ON VACATION

There are fingers on Derek’s shoulder as the bed dips and a second later Stiles is sliding up against him. He shakes him gently.

“Der, wake uuuuup,” Stiles whines from right by his ear. “We’re going to miss our ride. Do you not want to go on vacation? Do you want me to leave you here and just go on my own? Because I can go on my own. Twice the space and the snacks, twice of everything for me. You know what, forget I said anything, okay? Go back to sleep and I’m just,“ Stiles starts moving, detaching himself from Derek again, about to stand up, “going to go-“

Derek opens his eyes and grabs Stiles’ arm to pull him back down, wrapping his other arm around his waist.

“Five more minutes,” he murmurs, readjusting himself to bury his nose in the crook of Stiles’ neck. Stiles huffs at him but Derek can hear the fondness in his voice when he speaks.

“I gave you another five minutes half an hour ago.” He relaxes against Derek, but then pokes Derek’s side. Derek grunts. “Also, you still need to pack all your things. You can’t just keep stealing and stretching out all my shirts.“

“Who’s going to stop me?” Derek asks, a small smile creeping onto his face, eyes still half-lidded in drowsiness as he gazes up at Stiles, who narrows his eyes at him.

“You know very well I can kick your ass at this point.” After a moment he adds in a murmur, “Well, I could if I wanted to but you have to go along and be so cute.”

Stiles reached over to run a hand through Derek’s tousled bed-hair, not even trying to straighten it out, just threading his fingers through the soft strands. Derek knows he’s sort of pouting, unable to keep a sheepish look on his face. He still doesn’t do very well accepting compliments. Stiles leans down to kiss his forehead.

“I packed last night,” he admits to Stiles, giving in and hiding his face in Stiles’ shoulder. He didn’t get a good look at it earlier but the fabric of Stiles’ shirt is soft and worn, saturated with his scent. It reminds him that they have a few days off now and as much as he loves his job, it will be nice to be able to relax for a bit and not be worried about Stiles getting hurt- Yes, he knows, Stiles can take care of himself but that’s not the point. He worries.  
  
“You’re such a liar.” Stiles pushes himself up against Derek’s chest. Derek wants to pull him back down but he resists.

“My bag is by the door. See,” Derek insists, gesturing off to the side. Stiles follows the direction of Derek’s arm before looking back at him in disbelief.

“That’s your bag? That’s barely a backpack! You better not plan on ditching me and running around like a wolf all week, Derek Samuel Hale,” Stiles threatens as he fully sits back on his lap and pokes a finger into his ribs again, making Derek squirm. He’s not ticklish, really, he’s not. It’s just a very uncomfortable sensation.

“Or else I’ll find someone else to spend our brilliantly planned and cheesily romantic super summer vacation with.”

The grin on Stiles’ face is all too knowing as Derek grumbles lightly. He knows Stiles doesn’t mean it and he knows it without having to listen to the stutter in his heartbeat. Still, the thought of it is anything but pleasant. Stiles is his, no one could blame him for wanting it to stay that way.

“Everywhere fits in there. Where are we going that requires so many material possessions?” he tries, probably for the 50th time since Stiles has started planning this trip. Stiles had been particularly secretive about the whole thing. It’s pretty impressive. Derek hadn’t expected him to last a week hiding it from him.

“Nope!” Stiles exclaims, suddenly jumping to his feet again. “You don’t get to know. That’s why it’s a surprise. Do you not know what a surprise is? Because I have a feeling you don’t. I get to know everything and you don’t and then you have to be all happy and excited when you find out, and love me forever because I’m the best. Them’s the rules.”

He leans back down to Derek and presses a quick kiss to his lips. Derek can feel the grin on his lips. Then Stiles is prancing away again to get the last things ready, still shouting back for Derek to get out of bed. Derek is still feeling rather lazy and honestly, he wouldn’t even mind spending a week curled up on the couch with Stiles but said human’s enthusiasm was quick to spark Derek’s own curiosity and excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where does Stiles take Derek? What surprise does he have planned? Reply to this post and the next chapter might include your idea!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WEEK 1 : ON VACATION

Even before reaching the massive building, Derek was awed.

Not only was the architecture extremely impressive, but also the underlying thought that they were going  _in there_  was enough to have his heart beating faster.

“I can’t believe you brought us here.” He said after he was done eyeing the building so intensely that it might as well hide under his scrutiny.

 _Here_ , referring to Bibliotheca Alexandrina, and in other words the most famous ancient library in the world.

Truth was, he knew not much of its ancient gloriness was left, due to the destruction it endured in the past, but it was still globally known for holding so much knowledge in one place.

Stiles came up next to him and squeezed his hand gently. “Did you expect anything less?”

“No.” Derek admitted with a fond smile. “I really didn’t.”

“I’m glad.” Stiles said and mirrored his smile.

Derek hesitated then. “Are you sure, though? Do you really want to spend your vacations in a library because of me?”

Stiles chuckled. “You make it sound like we are going to live  _in_ the library.” He joked. “Besides, what gave you the idea that I didn’t want to come to the library too?”

Derek’s deduction skills tickled and he turned to look at Stiles suspiciously.

Stiles, understanding that Derek was on him, bit his lip. “I may kinda want to do some research with the help of some books they have here.” He admitted sheepishly.

“Stiles!” Derek exclaimed. “No working on vacation! We talked about this.”

“Technically, you talked about it, I never agreed!” Stiles teased, “Okay, fine no work.” He said when Derek narrowed his eyes at him. “I guess I will just have to  _not_  mention the secret section about the supernatural that I found out about last week.” He mumbled so lowly that only Derek could hear.

Derek paused. “Supernatural section?”

Stiles grinned widely. “ _Secret_ supernatural section.”

That was enough to get Derek to agree.

Said secret supernatural section was actually a lot more secret than Derek anticipated.

It was more like a camouflaged door that was hidden behind the stair case. The door led to a lower level where the lights went on automatically, and not in the movement detector way, but the weird-magical way. Derek knew because there were no lights, just a lot of candles that lit automatically with some kind of white  _fire._ Stiles wolf-whistled when he took the room in.

It was surprisingly large, and had shelves up against all walls and a few more books in the middle of the room, next to a table that looked strangely like an altar. The whole room gave off an old vibe –almost medieval, but somehow even older.

It was stunning.

Derek walked to the left side and gently tapped his fingers on the books, feeling the tell-tale sign of magic tickling his fingers. He seriously couldn’t take it all in, so much knowledge in this very room, and Derek thought he might pass out.

“What do you think?” Stiles asked from the table where he was inspecting the books there.

“It’s amazing.” Derek said sincerely.

“I know, right? I kind of want to rethink my earlier statement about not living in here.” Stiles mused.

“Me too.” Derek said, still feeling awed as he pulled a book about werewolves out of the shelf.

He didn’t know how he knew, but he was certain that the very book he was holding held information on everything anyone needed to know about werewolves.

He was not wrong. When he opened it he faced words in a language he didn’t know, but when he focused, he found himself understanding everything he read.

He was reading some kind of prologue about how werewolves came to be, and how in the next chapter he was going to learn every little secret about ‘those extraordinary people’.

“How can I read this?” he asked aloud.

Stiles hummed questionably and looked up. “Oh. It’s magic, Derek.” He said simply and went back to reading from the book in his hands.

Derek took a look around him. He had  _so much_  to read.

He was feeling strangely overwhelmed by emotion as he looked back at Stiles. “Thank you.” He said after a few moments. “For bringing me here.”

Stiles beamed at him. “I’m just glad you like it.”

Derek smiled back. “I love you.”

Stiles set the book on the table and went to Derek’s side and cupped his face. “I love you too.” He said and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are they doing next?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WEEK 1 : ON VACATION

“The library should be closing soon,” Derek stated.

Stiles looked up from his hunched position over the book he was currently reading, “huh?”

“The library is closing. We have been here all day and we haven’t even eaten since brunch,” Derek said with a frown and closed the book he was reading, “Come on, we should go.”

“But Der, I  _have_  to finish this! Look,” Stiles pouted as he turned the book so Derek could see.

Derek moved closer in confusion when he didn’t understand a word, “what is this?” he asked.

“I don’t know! That’s the point. I think it’s a spell, I just can’t translate it. I have been trying to get the magic to work, but it is so protected the words won’t yield. I think it’s a blessing though,” Stiles babbled.

“How can you know?” Derek asked.

“Think of it as a virus or a program. The text I understand because of the magic is actually a less ancient version of the spell, so I am trying to find words to compare and decode it,” Stiles explained. Derek looked at him with an awed expression. Stiles smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him, “don’t be so surprised.”

“I will  _always_  be surprised about how amazing you are,” Derek admitted softly.

Stiles beamed at him, “I love you.“ He leaned back over the book, “I will try to read it out loud. Maybe the magic that helps us read it can help us understand the spoken version too,” he decided and did exactly that.

The foreign words filled the air and the scent of magic became potent in the air.

Derek’s instincts flared up, instantly getting on a fight or flight mode that forced his eye colour to shift.

“I don’t think you should be reading that,” he admitted, but Stiles didn’t even look up, “ _Stiles_?”

Stiles stopped to look up at him, “what?”

“You shouldn’t read it anymore,” Derek said uneasily.

Stiles blinked and exhaled, “You are right. The rest is probably warnings or instructions or something anyway. Are you okay?”

Derek put the books back, his body tense and his eyes flickering. “I’m fine, I just never really liked the scent of magic. Come on, we should go now.”

“You are right, I’m sorry. Let’s go get some dinner,” Stiles agreed.

And so they did. They went to a place that served traditional food. They sat down by one of the tables in the back of the room.

The light from the tall candles cast a yellowish glow over Derek’s face, making his bone structure very apparent. It really was a masterpiece, and he didn’t talk about the old paintings on the restaurant’s walls.

Stiles realised he had been staring way too long. He looked down at his empty plate, a smile forming on his lips and his cheeks turning embarrassingly red.

Stiles licked his lips and met his gaze once again. Derek reached for Stiles’ hand over the table and gently stroke his thumb the same way he had done many times before with such affection. It always had the same effect on Stiles, it made his heart flutter and his mind wander. He thought about what he possibly could have done to deserve someone like Derek.

After the dinner and a romantic walk through the city, they went back to their hotel to sleep. They didn’t seem to notice the glowing in Stiles’ backpack as they cuddled up.

The rest of their days went by faster than they would have liked. They went sightseeing a lot, but they always ended up back at the library. Stiles was adamant that they should read all the books in the secret section and it wasn’t like Derek disagreed.

They really felt regretful as they were going back home, but it wasn’t much they could do to change the fact that they had to return.

“It’s not like we even have a case!” Stiles complained, “I am bored here, what are we supposed to do, train all week?”

“Well we do have a house to ourselves, I can certainly  _entertain_  you if you want me to,” Derek said with a smirk.

Stiles gaped at him, ” _Oh my god, yes please!_ “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WEEK 2 : IN TRAINING

“Whoa, Derek. Did I miss some sort of werewolf routine thingy, like a bi-annual shift in the moon on Mars, because I know the full moon is next week so it’s impossible that’s what made you go all rogue werewolf on my bag, and we’ve spent all day in bed and I’ve had you moaning all day, which is so very different from your angry growling even if I can make you growl and moan basically at the same time but that’s different, and my point is, I know I didn’t do anything to make you angry,” Stiles rambles as he takes in the mess next to the couch in the living room.

“Nothing that warrants this at least,” he continues, “and shouldn’t you be more in control anyway?”

The backpack that Stiles had dropped there when they had arrived, having unpacked only as much as he needed, like his toothbrush, lays on its front, zipper wide open and with nearly all its contents strewn about it. He crosses his arms over his threadbare shirt as he turns to Derek, who walks in a moment later, with an unimpressed expression. 

“You’re cleaning up after yourself, mister,” Stiles declares, crouching down to reach for the laptop that was still in the backpack. He stops as he notices the busted zipper and groans. “Dude, this was my favorite backpack!”

“Will you stop accusing me of something I didn’t do?” Derek huffs in reply, stepping into place next to him. “If I had gone ‘rogue werewolf’-” he actually makes air quotes as he meets Stiles pouty glare dismissively, “then that backpack would be in shreds.” He opens his mouth again to add on but Stiles interrupts.

“And ‘don’t call me, dude’. I know, I know.” Stiles waves it off. Derek knows he’ll never stop and Stiles knows he’ll never stop complaining.

Stiles also knows Derek has a point, which he kinda hates because he loves being right, and also this is totally not on him. Then again he’s stopped getting too attached to material things because they always end up getting damaged sooner or later so it’s not a big deal and Derek could just admit it. Handing off the backpack for Derek to inspect, he plops down on the couch, legs spread out on it wide and boots up the laptop.

“The only two people in this apartment are me and you - your nose would’ve told us otherwise if not - and you were the one who went to grab new blankets two hours ago so there’s really only one possibility here and it’s you,” he says without looking up.

“Or it was you who broke the zipper and then knocked over the backpack while sleepwalking,” Derek argues.

“I don’t sleep walk anymore so if anyone knocked it over it’s you… And then you kicked it for extra measure just to scatter all my things-”

“Our things, actually,” Derek corrects. He can admit that he can’t be bothered with his own backpack, so he gives Stiles anything he might need. Sometimes they switch off carrying it. Mostly it’s on Stiles though. Which makes sense because most of the things are his anyway.

“Wait, is this payback for me eating half your Ful Mudamas? Because that, while understandable, was totally unnecessary. It’s not like you couldn’t have stopped me from eating it or gotten it back with all your werewolf mojo,” Stiles says.

“Right, because I was going to tackle you and make a scene at a restaurant in the middle of Alexandria.”

Stiles smirks. “That’s why I’m the one who makes the plans. This,” he gestures to the mess between them, “is very weak because you’ll be the one cleaning up in the end. You got nothing out of this…” Stiles doesn’t mind messy, he can work with that, but Derek, on the other hand, likes to have the floors spotless at the very least. And well, a zipper can be fixed if need be. He does also have a spare bag in the closet. It’s important to always be prepared.

Derek rolls his eyes at Stiles. “You’ll know it when I go for payback, and it’ll come when you least expect it,” he declares. He spends some time looking over the backpack, getting close to it to make sure there’s no scent he missed before he figures their previous theory must hold some truth because there’s absolutely nothing else suspicious about the backpack.

After he cleans up, all the while ignoring Stiles’ victorious smirk, he lifts his legs so he can seat himself beneath them on the couch as well.

“No intriguing new reports,” Stiles informs him, eyes darting quickly over the screen. “Just your usual monthly omega scaring a few campers, aaand tiny asshole fairies taking their mischief too far and nearly taking down a whole town. No biggie. No new leads on the long term stuff. They should change the name to Division for the Affairs of the Supernatural because this is just S-A-D.”

“And I thought I was the one who didn’t know how to relax.” There is clear amusement in Derek’s voice and Stiles can tell it’s not directed at his great pun.

“We spent the last two days relaxing. I need something to /do/,” he complains, setting the laptop so he can sigh directly at Derek to show the extent of his misery. “There are so many undocumented supernatural affairs out there that we could search out and help with. We would’ve all appreciated it if someone had helped us out back in the day.”

“What? I’m not enough for you? Getting tired of me already?” Derek asks, referring to the first part of Stiles rant.

“Nuh-uh, this is not the time for a pity party. You know very well that if you just got over here and kissed me I’d be up for doing you in like 3 seconds flat but I just feel like there’s something-”

Derek has been leaning closer to Stiles but they both freeze when their phones beep simultaneously, in a tone that can only indicate one thing. Stiles grins and jumps to his feet. Derek rolls his eyes at him again but he’s right behind Stiles as they change, grab their things and head out to the office.

~

Jackson is waiting for them when they walk in through the front doors and greets them with a gruff, “Took you long enough.” Then he turns on an expensive designer shoe heel - some things never change - and walks away in long, fast strides. Derek watches a sly smile spread on Stiles’ face before he hurries to catch up to Jackson. He slings an arm around his shoulders.

“Hey, buddy. If only you know how much I’ve been /dying/ to talk to you,” Stiles starts. Jackson eyes him warily. “So I can tell you aaaaaall about the absolutely beautiful and amazing sex Derek and I had the last few days. He doesn’t talk much but boy, is he good with his mouth. He can do this thing with his tongue-”

“Stiles!” Jackson outright shouts, shoving Stiles away, who throws his head back with a laugh. They gain more than a few curious looks from around the halls. Derek just shakes his head as he follows behind them. “Unprofessional,” he splutters. “Totally and completely unprofessional. We have a serious matter on our hands.”

Stiles is still laughing to himself, looking to Derek for approval, who just shakes his head fondly.

“Are you sure your vacation is over already?” Jackson asks.

“I missed you too,” Stiles says. “So what’s this code red about? We don’t have many of those. I’m excited! Are you excited? I know Der’s excited, even if he won’t admit it.”

“Lydia said she’s never seen that type of magic before. No one in the department has. We have no clue what it is or where it came from,” Jackson explains, and Stiles can tell from the tone of his voice even he is intrigued. “We don’t know yet what the magic is doing either. We haven’t gotten any reports yet, so you guys are practically going in blind.”

Derek, for one, is frowning at this point, worried about what might happen. If this is some new form of magic, will they be able to figure it out before people get seriously hurt?

Stiles, on the other hand, has a determined twinkle in his eye. “Oh, finally something interesting!”

“Because of the severity of the circumstances, we’re calling in the whole team,” Jackson announces, timing his words with the opening of the gym doors to reveal the pack sans Lydia and Danny. They were both called in earlier for analysis and preparation, and would be the team’s referents here at Headquarters while they went out on the field - along with Jackson who supervised communications and execution of the mission, helping out wherever was necessary.

Erica, Boyd and Isaac wait for Derek and Stiles to join them on the mats, already dressed for training. Quick greetings are exchanged before they all turn to Jackson again.

“You have two, possibly three, days to get ready while we try to track down the exact location of the magical object or being and learn as much about it as we can. So far, there’s not much I can tell you about safety precautions or well, anything about what you’ll need. This isn’t going to be an easy one,” Jackson explains, meeting each of their focused gazes.

“Which is exactly why you called in the best team you have,” Erica says confidently, turning to Stiles for a high five as he supports her statement with a “Fuck, yeah!”

Derek nods. “We’ll start as usual; quick warm up, then divide into teams and practice hand to hand combat- no shifting. Then we’ll do some target practice, with and without firearms, and the faster you impress Stiles with gun power, the sooner you can join me for some shifted fighting.”

“No offense, big guy, but I think you’re the one who could use the most shooting practice,” Stiles interjects, patting his back.

“That’s why you’ll be staying here with me after hours to help.”

Isaac snickers quietly and Stiles shoots a playful glare in his direction. “I guess that’s the burden I have to carry for being such a desirable man.”

Derek has turned to Jackson again. “Keep us updated so we know what to continue with. Especially about the magic, so Stiles can prepare.”

“Of course. Stiles should go talk to Lydia soon either way,” Jackson says.

“Like I said, I’m a desirable man.” Stiles grins.

“So, are we getting started or what?” Boyd asks, clapping his hands together. Always the practical man, straight to the point and driving the team forward.

“You’re on,” Stiles calls and bounces on the balls of his feet.

“We’ll start with the two of us against you three. Call it a proper welcoming,” Derek decides and they split up in the gym, as Jackson heads back out.

“The two of you always sticking together is sickeningly sweet,” Erica coos. “But this time it’s gonna be your downfall.”

Stiles doesn’t know how he ended up being the only human amidst a bunch of werewolves, or why he never does a thing to change that situation. Then again, he holds his own pretty well amongst their speed and strength since he’s mastered the techniques. He is the one left breathing hardest either way though by the time Derek ends the first round, giving them a 3-minute break.

“Werewolves suck,” Stiles announces breathily as Derek and Boyd start one upping each other with push ups after about a minute, and Erica starts stretching and performing various flips. He’s kind of grateful for Isaac - though he’d still never admit it - because he’s the only one who takes use of the break and doesn’t show off.

Thankfully, Stiles totally outdoes them all at the shooting range. They all try but Stiles is a knife throwing expert, and well, he’d found a much easier approach to weapons since he didn’t have claws and fangs to resort to.

All in all, they make a damn good team, but there’s no telling what awaits them outside of the gym and what skills they’re going to need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think the team will find? What should their next step be? Which approach should they use, or what skill do you think they will need?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT TO CONTINUE THE STORY  
> FOR MORE INFO VISIT OUR BLOG [@sterekiseternal](http://www.sterekiseternal.tumblr.com).


End file.
